


Tag! Your It!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breaks, Cutefic, Gen, Giggles and laughs, Supernatural Filming, misha is it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: During your break, you have plans already, but you end up playing Tag with Jensen, Jared and Misha.Prompt: “So imagine, Jensen, Jared and Misha playing tag on set during a break”





	Tag! Your It!

It had been a mostly normal day on the set of Supernatural, or definitely what you would consider normal. It had just turned 2pm, and Kripke and the directors had called for a break on filming. Considering you had all been filming since 6am this morning, you weren’t as tired as what you thought you’d be. You watch slowly as Jensen, Jared and Misha all disappear suddenly from the studios, probably to their trailers to rest for a while. You look down at your watch, okay, 1 hour break. Hmm, go back to trailer, 20 minute kip, and video call your mum. But before anything, coffee. You head to the coffee station, hoping to drown your need for coffee. In moments, you had a hot coffee nestled between your palms, the warmth from the cup warming your hands, it was appreciated. You go to take a sip, but then all of a sudden behind you, you hear some commotion, laughing and shouting. Just as you go to turn, Jensen races past you, and as you turn, Jared runs into you. With all the commotion, and Jared running into you, you had dropped your coffee, brown liquid and a smashed cup lay spilt on the floor in front of you. 

As Jared looked you over, making sure you were okay, he mumbled a quick sorry, but quickly turned when he hears Misha shout “I’m coming for you….” 

Jared begins to run off, quickly turning back… “Run! Misha is it. Misha is it! Run before Misha gets youuuu” 

What was he talking about? Then all of a sudden your slightly tired brain got the message. The boys were playing tag. What children these so called “grown” men were. Forgetting completely about the spilt coffee and broken mug you giggled and quickly run away from Misha before he could catch you. Where did Jensen and Jared go? You rush to the courtyard where you hid for a few moments before you could hear a little more commotion. 

You heard Misha chuckle, followed by Jensen. “Ah, I got you Ackles” followed by Misha’s loud shout of “Jensen’s it!” 

It was all tagging, as you, misha, Jensen and Jared run around the studios and the trailers all trying to avoid being tagged. Misha was the one who got tagged the most, as he was the slowest, but he was probably getting tired, he was the oldest after all. You had probably tagged him at least 5 times just yourself, who knows how many times he had been tagged by Jensen and Jared. You laugh, poor Misha… 

Eventually you all end up in the middle of the courtyard standing between all of your trailers, and you, Misha and Jensen stand in a line, while Jared stands in front of you, ready to pounce on one of you. But before Jared gets a chance to jump, all three of you start running at him. A few groans occur as you all collide into one another, and fall to the floor in a pile. Three groaning men, that are probably way too old for playing tag, and a giggling 22 year old, well this was certainly an interesting way of spending your break. Once the boys stopped groaning, they burst into laughter, and you all just laid in the middle of the courtyard, tangled in amongst each other and giggling like school girls. 

Jensen was the first to untangle himself out of the pile. He came over and helped you up, and went to help Jared up while you hooked your arm under Misha’s and pulled him up. He looked at you softly, and grinned, as a way of saying thank you. 

“Now, because our childish games made you spill your coffee, let’s go have some coffee.” Jensen suggested. 

Misha nodded, and agreed with a tired sigh. You follow behind Jensen and Jared, but walk beside Misha. Within minutes you are sitting in the break room, consisting of a couple couches, and some coffee making facilities and an armchair. Jared and Jensen took the sofas, Misha takes the armchair and you just sit on the small table set up. As you suspected, it wasn’t long before Jensen and Misha fall asleep, snoring softly. You laugh, yep definitely too old for tag. Jared gives you a signal, letting you know he was going to his trailer, you nodded your head. The rest of your break consisted of switching occasionally from your book to Misha and Jensen snoozing, waiting for the call back to set. 

You guess that’s one way of spending your break… playing tag with your 3 favourite people in the world.


End file.
